Harry Smith and the Arcade's Dark Secret
Harry Smith and the Arcade's Dark Secret is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in September 2016. Plot Harry Smith decides he will go to Noiseworld Video Arcade. He looks into the bin to see if the money he dumped into it the other day is still there. Unfortunately, it isn't, so he goes into James Smith's room (since he is at Paul McEwan's house) and steals £5 from his piggy bank. Since he still has an X on his head (though it is starting to grow back), he puts his hat on and leaves the house. When he gets in, he decides to play the newly arrived Con Army shoot 'em up, Salad Manager 2. He plays this for about 20 minutes, having fun shooting down gigantic bosses until the game somehow goes onto the test screen. He goes over to Steve Campbell and tells him about the problem, though he coldly tells him he doesn't care and he should fix it himself. Harry asks "How am I supposed to?", so Steve tells him to just play another game; the former sighs. Harry decides to get into a better mood and play other games. He plays Manpack for a few minutes before walking over to play Groovemanic DX 23, where he meets up with Patrick McCrae. The latter asks him if they want to play each other at it, which he agrees to. Later on, more customers are complaining to Steve about many problems in the arcade. This drives him mental and he shouts "ALL OF YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE!". Patrick then approaches him, saying there's something fishy about his behaviour. He explains he never helps people despite doing virtually nothing, before asking him if he's trying to hide something. Steve angrily tells him to shut up. Suddenly, Morten Larsen, Edvard Andersson and Asbjørg Fjelde arrive with rope; the former tells Harry and Patrick they will deal with this situation. Edvard finds the key for the other rooms, so he unlocks the door. After the three walk through, Morten grabs Steve and takes his glasses off and Asbjørg ties him up. Morten tells him to admit whatever crime he has committed, but he shouts "NEVER!". Later, the three find a room full of binbags. They start opening up bags, with Morten finding a lava lamp, Edvard finding a broken GameSphere and Asbjørg finding a tin of expired biscuits. After opening up many binbags and finding virtually nothing interesting (except Morten, who finds and steals a book by Fridtjof Schøyen named Denne Mørke Verden), they notice one binbag in the corner that hasn't been opened and is tied very tightly. While Edvard notices the bag is wet, Morten opens the bag, only to find a dead body! Asbjørg sees this and starts feeling sick, so she goes to Steve (who is still tied up, lying on the floor) and vomits all over him. Harry can be heard shouting "Nice work!". Back in the room, the three discuss what to do about Steve and the dead body. Edvard suggests they call the police, which Asbjørg promptly does. A few minutes later, three police cars arrive at the arcade. PC Mitchell tells everyone except the trio and Steve to leave as they investigate the crime scene. PC Lloyd sees Steve is asleep and tied up, so he unties him and places him in the police car. He wakes up in the car and is confused about what is going on, while panicking over not having his glasses on. Later on, it is shown on TV that Steve has been put in Dundundun Prison for 15 years due to being a thief and for killing an 11 year old boy named Alex Duncan. It is revealed that many of the arcade machines at the arcade were stolen from other arcades, and that he had been stealing items from Alex's family (which were the items in the binbags) for several months, which explains why he was almost always behind the desk, guarding the rooms. Harry cheers as the hostile man is no longer running the arcade. The next day, he goes to see if the arcade is still there. He notices the name has been changed to Miyamoto & Clarke Arcade! He walks in and sees Katsuhiro Miyamoto and a man named James Clarke have taken over the arcade, which is now full of his favourite games with not a single rigged ticket game in sight! The two welcome him as one of their first customers. James explains a café section will be built soon. He jumps up and down in happiness that the arcade is now "100 times better". The credits roll shows Dylan Cook freestyling on Dance on Stage SincoMix in the Miyamoto & Clarke arcade while a huge crowd, including Katsuhiro and James, watches. Everybody cheers when he finishes with a perfect score. Music *Rainbow Riches Racing Song (briefly plays from a Rainbow Brokies fruit machine) *Time Crisis 1 - Intro/Briefing (plays during the news channel which details Steve's arrest) *Panorama Cotton - Tea Time (plays when Harry enters the new arcade, checks out the machines and jumps with joy) *SEGA Touring Car Championship - So High (plays during the credits roll) Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes